Hogwarts: La Banda de Rock
by MMDD
Summary: Cuenta la historia de una de las bandas más famosas de Inglaterra, de todo el mundo. Esta historia nos habla de su ascenso hasta su declive, tanta de su música como de sus integrantes. Veremos cómo cayeron en el olvido y terminaron siendo un recuerdo difuso.
1. El Colegial

Nací el 9 de enero de 1944 en una gran mansión muy parecido al estilo de la época victoriana, que está situada en Wiltshire es un bello condado al sudoeste de Inglaterra, y ahí toda mi familia ha nacido y crecido, tanto la materna como la paterna. Mi familia es de unos respetados banqueros e inversionistas, no hay persona en Inglaterra que no haya oído hablar de nuestro apellido, por eso voy al instituto más caro, porque soy un Malfoy. Se supone que hoy cumplo mis 16 años, y abra una enorme fiesta en la mansión para celebrar que ya soy todo un hombre, mi padre había insistido, ya que todos los hijos de sus amistades también celebraron a lo grande sus 16.

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana, tenía que lucir perfecto para la fiesta, dar una buena impresión y escoger a mi futura esposa. Nunca me he enamorado y comienzo a creer que jamás podre amar a nadie, mi madre dice que de seguro con el tiempo amare a mi esposa, pero es imposible, soy gay.

Novias ni novios según padre, los Malfoy no andan de libertinos antes de su boda, y por seguir las reglas de mi padre no he tenido ni un beso, por dios que ni siquiera se masturbarme, pero aunque supiera no tendría a quien usar como estimulante, todos mis conocidos son horribles por fuera y por dentro, por eso mientras siga aquí no podre enamorarme, y por más que insista en mudarnos mis padres se niegan, porque aquí encontrare la "felicidad", pero yo espero no enamorarme de nadie que viva en Wiltshire.

_El es un pobre colegial__  
__que jamás salió de su pasión__  
__por doquier y siempre tuvo gala__  
__de ser el dueño de su corazón_

Tareas y más tareas, eso era el único trabajo que realmente hago, geografía, historia y matemáticas, estoy harto de esto, odio tener que aprender toda esta mierda, en verdad odio tener que aprender a hacer balances e inversiones, lo malo no es aprender, lo malo es lo que aprendo. Cuando tenía 6 años mi madre me obligo a aprender a tocar violín, porque los hijos de sus amigas tocaban instrumentos y yo tenía que hacerlo, solo porque el resto lo hacía, al principio sufrí y luego me gusto un poco.

Pero me enamore realmente de la música a los 13 años, no me llego como una revelación divina ni nada por el estilo, fue todo por un capricho. Mi vecino y enemigo más odiado Oliver Sykes tenía una guitarra, una Framus Zenith modelo 16, yo siempre he sido mimado, porque soy hijo único, por eso hice el berrinche de mi vida, mi padre me compro la modelo 17 y pago grandes cantidades de dinero para traer a un instructor francés para que me enseñara a usarla, el tipo me enseño todo en francés, y descubrí mucho con él, desde que soy gay hasta que amo cantar.

_Estudió la físigeografía__  
__la retórica cursó en un mes__  
__del violín conoce la armonía__  
__y además un poquito de francés_

-Draco, baja ahora mismo- grito el jefe de la familia Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy un hombre ambicioso y terco hasta la sangre. Mi padre

Me coloque mis zapatos y baje al salón, al parecer estaba tan entretenido en mis tareas que no me di cuenta de que ya eran las 3 de la tarde, los invitados ya había llegado, entre ellos estaban las hermanas Carrow, Hestia y Flora eran las mujeres más feas y aburridas que he tenido el desagrado de conocer, son mis compañeras en el instituto y según mi padre, una de ellas será mi esposa.

-Draco, querido ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Flora, tu belleza me enceguece-dije con una sonrisa, tenía que portarme amable, necesitaba portarme amable

-Feliz cumpleaños Draco, espero venir al próximo- contesto Hestia Carrow, la hermana que siempre lleva trenzas

-Y lo harás Hestia, te lo aseguro

Seguimos hablando durante otros 20 minutos acerca de las cosas más idiotas que he oído en mi vida, de las viudas, de las solteras y de las finanzas, estaba comenzando a dormirme parado, hasta que lo vi, el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, Steve Laughalot es un joven de 18 años, primo de las odiosas hermanas Carrow, tiene una cabellera negra y cada cabello en su lugar, unos ojos pardos y una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

-Ven pequeño, déjame darte tu abrazo

Me lance prácticamente a sus brazos con una sonrisa alegre, verlo siempre me ponía de buen humor, era lo único bueno de este lugar de mierda, pero él se fue hace 2 años, a triunfar en América.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer, y te tengo una sorpresa- me susurro en el oído mientras me enseñaba una botella de whisky

A pesar de que nunca había tomado en mi vida y que mis padre me lo tenían estrictamente prohibido, no pude negarme a esa sonrisa y le dije que si con la cabeza, nos dirigimos al jardín y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a beber de la botella, como dos pordioseros.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta Steve

-Claro enano, tu pregunta- si seguía sonriendo así, creo que tendré mi primer orgasmo- ¿Estás bien?

-Aja, ¿Te gusta dirigir empresas?

El se quedo con la botella en la mano y mirando el horizonte, me miro directo a los ojos y me dijo:

-No, yo ni siquiera sé que me hubiera gustado estudiar, pero administración de empresas desde luego que no

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?

-¿Tenía otra opción?- tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de molestia, por eso decide ponerme de pie, necesitaba pensar

_Nunca tuvo amores__  
__ni un amargo sinsabor__  
__pero busca un hombre__  
__que le diga qué es amor_

Lo que dijo era verdad, el no tuvo opción más que aceptar dirigir empresas para satisfacer a su familia, pero yo no quería eso, no quería acabar siendo infeliz, yo quería escoger mi trabajo y a mi pareja y desde hoy, ya nadie me va a decir que hacer.

-Siéntate a comer hijo

-De acuerdo papá

Tal vez no desde este momento, pero si pronto

Todos los invitados ya estaban sentados, incluso Steve se veía mejor que hace unos momentos, ya no tenía una expresión molesta, ahora lucia tan fresco como una lechuga. Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-Mi hijo pronto será dueño de Industrias Malfoy, será el mejor empresario

Empresario, empresario, era la peor palabra que he escuchado en mis 16 años de vida, ¿Cuándo deje que mi padre tomara mis decisiones?

-Estoy seguro Lucius, además de ser el dueño de una de las mejores industrias del país, también se casara con la mujer más bella- dijo Amycus Carrow, el padre de Flora y Hestia

-No lo dudes amigo, no lo dudes

Deje de comer, ya no tenía hambre y el licor ya me estaba pasando factura, tenía ganas de vomitar y mi padre no cerraba su maldita boca, hablando de mi futuro trabajo, esposa e hijos.

-Cállate maldita sea

Eso basto para que todos en la mesa guardaran silencio, las personas más viejas tenían miradas de furia hacia mi persona, mis padres y sus amigos pura confusión y los más jóvenes, los muy hijos de puta se reían de mí.

-¿Qué dijiste muchachito?

Nunca supe que me dio valentía ese día para enfrentarme a mi padre, tal vez fue el alcohol o que ya estaba harto de su voz, solo sé que desde ahí mi vida cambio.

-Que te calles, no tienes ningún derecho a decidir por mi- le grite con tanta fuerza, que sentí que me rompía

-¿De qué hablas?, esto era lo que tú querías- dijo con voz consternada y levantándose de la mesa, y yo lo seguí

-Claro que no, yo no quiero trabajar en empresas ni me quiero casar

-¿Cómo que no?, es tu deber con la familia

-Pues no lo hare, no me gusta- dije cruzándome de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada fría

-Draco, tu no saber hacer nada, eres un maldito inútil temeroso, ¿Qué podrías hacer tu?

Era verdad, no sabía hacer nada y un cobarde, solo sabía hacer cuentas, leer, bailar y cantar. Fue como si me llegara una iluminación, yo era un gran cantante, tal vez podría ser otro Elvis o algo así, sería famoso y nadie me diría que hacer.

-Seré cantante- dije con voz firme y segura

No contente con el que se burlara de mi, y con el empezaron a reír todos en la mesa, excepto mi madre que me miraba fijamente desde que esto comenzó.

-Hijo, tú no sabes cantar, ¿Recuerdas lo de hace 2 años?

En mi fiesta de cumpleaños de hace 2 años, mi padre quiso que hiciera un número musical, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando me dio pánico escénico y me dio una canción ridícula, era el himno del país, cante de la forma más horrenda y acabe haciendo el ridículo.

-Te engañe, yo si se cantar

El dejo de reír y me miro fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño, esa era señal de que ya perdió la paciencia y de que todo lo que saldría de su boca serian puros gritos.

-Harás lo que yo te diga, porque soy tu padre, cállate y come

-No me vas a decir que hacer, yo seré cantante y no podrás evitarlo

-No saldrás de esta casa si es necesario- grito caminando hacia mí, ya lo tenía enfrente de mi

-Pues me escapare y no me volverás a ver, soy mayor de edad

Fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre rojo el coraje y perdiendo la compostura frente a invitados, la primera vez que me dio un golpe.

-Lucius, ¿Qué has hecho?- chillo mi madre, tenia lágrimas en los ojos y me trataba de poner de pie

Me había roto el labio el muy maldito, me puse de pie con la ayuda de mi madre, mire a mi padre

-Conseguiré un trabajo y no me veras nunca más

Ignore los sollozos de mi madre y me fui directo hacia las escaleras, tenía que salir de esa casa a como fuera, cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras escuche la voz de mi padre gritándome:

-Yo me encargare de no consigas un trabajo, te lo juro

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, necesitaba tranquilizarme y no lo podía hacer con lágrimas, me senté en la cama para calmarme, aun se oían gritos en el comedor, eran mis padres discutiendo.

Tome un espejo y me observe detenidamente, aun salía sangre de mi labio y tenía los ojos rojos por aguantar las lágrimas, tengo que buscar empleo en lugar de pensar en mi aspecto. Me dirigí al bote de basura, en la mañana había lanzado el periódico ahí, lo saque y me senté a leerlo.

Había trabajos de todo, obviamente no podía irme a uno muy prestigioso, necesitaba irme a trabajar a un lugar de mala muerte y vulgar, algo de pobres y no de gente rica como mi familia, tal vez de mesero.

Después de 10 minutos, había encontrado un trabajo en el periódico, el problema era el lugar, era lo más vulgar que había escuchado, joder casi tendría que ser el sirviente de otra persona, o mejor dicho de muchas, pero no tenía otra opción. Marco el número

-Hola, ¿Es ahí el establecimiento la Gatita Blanca?

_Yo no sé por qué Cupido enseña__  
__la desgracia de una gran pasión__  
__a un niño que inocente sueña__  
__y que tiene miedo de un ratón_

Su trabajo comenzaba en 2 días, era lo más denigrante que había tenido que hacer, pero la paga sería bueno y conocería mucha gente.


	2. Estoy mal

_Un dolor insoportable, me está comiendo el alma,____  
__nada que ver con la flama, de una pasión que arde.____  
__Si supiera por lo menos, ¿qué me duele?___

_10 de enero de 1960_

La sola idea de tener que levantarse a una hora tan temprana, hacia que el estomago de Terry se encogiera del coraje, por esa razón odiaba su trabajo, tener que levantarse temprano, bañarse y soportar a un jefe imbécil, que en este caso era su padre. No es que Terry odiase a su padre, el buen señor Boot es un hombre amable y considerado con su familia, ama y cuida a sus hijos y esposa, cumple siempre con su trabajo en la tienda de música y va a visitar la tumba de su padre, fue parte del ejercito en la segunda guerra, es el ciudadano perfecto del pequeño condado de Cheltenham.

Lo que el joven de 20 años realmente odiaba era la presión de su padre, había veces en las que Terry se sentía como una olla exprés y que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero siempre se tranquilizaba, no podía darse el lujo de explotar y decepcionar a su padre. Por eso se fue al baño dispuesto a arreglarse pronto para ir a su trabajo como vendedor de discos en la tienda de su padre, y de paso prepararse para su nueva lección de violín.

El cuarto de Terry era uno de los más grandes de su casa, estaba totalmente repleto de instrumentos musicales, desde una batería hasta una flauta, eso era lo que más predominaba en el cuarto, incluso sus sabanas tenían dibujos de guitarras, todo cortesía de su padre en su último cumpleaños.

_Los años me son infieles y el sufrimiento atroz;____  
__una sensación feroz como una muerte eterna.____  
__Me han cortado las dos pierdas____  
__se ha muerto Dios.___

Cuando ya estaba bañado y cambiado el joven Boot se miro en el espejo, no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, solo tenía el cabello un poco más largo , se sentía igual que cuando tenía 13 años, como un pequeño mequetrefe que tiene que cumplir los deseos de otros. Dio una mirada rápida a su habitación y lanzo un largo suspiro, eso tampoco había cambiado, sentía que tenía 80 y que dormía en el cuarto de otra persona.

En el trayecto hacia el comedor se encontró a su hermano menor, Bobby es un pequeño de 14 años, rubio de cabello rizado y ojos azules, y tiene un gemelo idéntico, solo que con un nombre más ridículo, Dobby. Para la familia Boot aquellos gemelos eran el corazón de la casa y de sus vidas.

-Buenos días Terry- el adolescente tenía una absurda etapa hippie, que hace mucho tiempo su hermano mayor ya había pasado, pero que pronto volvería.

-Buenos días enano, ¿Alguien me ha llamado ayer?- Bobby le extendió un papel mal doblado, cuando lo abrió pudo ver un número de teléfono desconocido y según lo escrito, Percy Weasley había llamado ayer como a las 5 de la tarde para que fuera a su casa a observar el nuevo telescopio que se había comprado con su aumento en el trabajo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o bajas a desayunar?- el adolescente le dio un empujón a su hermano y se fue corriendo al comedor para poder tomar más.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

-¡Viejo amargado!- Terry corrió en busca de su hermano para darle un buen golpe, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo lo interrumpió la voz de su madre.

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer Terry?, deja a tu hermano – su madre era una mujer rubia de ojos azules, una que tenia gran preferencia por los gemelos.

-¡El tuvo la culpa!

-Es un niño, y es tu hermano menor, ¡tienes que cuidarlo no golpearlo!

El rubio trato de tranquilizarse, inhala y exhala eran las palabras que siempre estaban en la mente de Terry Boot, en ciertas ocasiones llegaba a ser una persona bastante explosiva con su furia y sabia que si se ponía a discutir con su madre solo daría vueltas en círculos, lo mejor era callarse y desayunar en paz.

_Estoy mal.____  
__Infinitamente mal.____  
__¿Y por qué?____  
__Es un misterio fatal.___

Su trabajo comenzaba a las 9 de la mañana y ya eran las 8:30, pero no podría estar 100% despierto si no tomaba una taza de café con miel, toda su familia consideraba eso asqueroso y de mal gusto, pero a él realmente no le importaba, a Terry solo le bastaba que esa bebida tuviera un sabor delicioso. Como cada mañana el señor Boot les dio el beso de buenos días a sus hijos y esposa y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa para leer el periódico, el Profeta.

-¿Otra vez tomas eso hijo?- eso también era parte de su rutina diaria, su padre criticando cada aspecto de su vida con una alegre sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y chuecos, como un conejo.

-Échale la culpa a tu esposa- la aludida solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada exasperada a su hijo mayor, cuando estaba embarazada de él una de sus antojos era comer miel a todas horas con cada alimento, el día del alumbramiento todo el mundo sonrió al ver que los ojos del bebe tenían el color y eran tan dulces como la miel. Su hijo era el más grande admirador de la miel y todo lo dulce.

-Deberías cambiar esos hábitos hijo, no quiero que te vuelvas un diabético o algo así

-Claro papá

El desayuno siguió de forma tranquila, todos comiendo en perfecta armonía y haciendo una que otro comentario para hacer más ameno el desayuno, hasta que Terry recordó la nota que tenia de Percy, quería ir a ver el nuevo telescopio de ese idiota pomposo, que a pesar de todo era un buen amigo suyo, eran muy parecidos por dentro, porque por fuera eran muy contrarios, Percy Weasley es como toda su familia, una pandilla de pelirrojos pecosos, solo que su amigo no es una persona humilde y honesta, en eso se parecían mucho, ambos eran unos pomposos idiotas y genios presumidos, pero estaban orgullosos de serlo.

-¿Puedo salir hoy temprano del trabajo papá?- dijo tratando de hacer una cara dulce y tierna, aunque a sus 20 años ya no funcionaba como cuando tenía 8 años – Tengo que hacer algo muy importante a las 3

-¿Para qué hijo?, hoy puede que vayan muchos clientes- su padre le sonrió, y el simplemente se le quedo mirando como si le acabara de contar un chiste realmente malo, desde hace meses que ya casi nadie iba a la tienda de música, tenían 5 clientes por semana, era obvio que ya nadie iba a ir- No me mires así, estoy seguro de que hoy vendrá alguien, además tienes tus lecciones de violín hoy

-Quede de verme con Percy, me dijo que se compro un nuevo telescopio y quería verlo

-¿Weasley?, ¿El pelirrojo listillo que vive en Oxford?- cada vez que mencionaba a Percy su padre se burlaba durante horas de su amigo, no paraba de decir que era un perdedor sin vida ni amigos, que no sabía hacer otra cosa que enterrar la nariz en libros y telescopios, pero Terry igual o mejor dicho peor que Percy, el ocultaba todo eso.- No iras, vive muy lejos y no tienes nada que hacer rodeado de libros

_Nada que hacer, no encuentro____  
__dónde ni cuándo y qué.____  
__Mejor sentarme y esperar que vuelva lo que fue.____  
__Ahora que me siento lacio, me angustio.___

-Papá, por favor se lo prometí y es mi amigo

-Es más viejo que tú, ¿Cómo te puede agradar?

-Solo me lleva 4 años y no es para tanto- se conocieron en la tienda de discos hace 2 años, Percy se encargo de llevar a sus hermanos menores, George, Fred y Ron, este último era de su edad solo que no se hablan muy seguido, pero se llevan bien, con los gemelos no hablo mucho ya que no le agradaron del todo, comenzó a hablar con Percy cuando este hizo un comentario sobre el libro de física nuclear que tenía, así comenzó su amistad, por la física.- No me aburre estar con él, anda déjame ir y regreso pronto

Ve en la mirada de su padre que no va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, pero se conforma con darse cuenta de que se lo va a pensar, cuando acaban el desayuno padre e hijo parten hacia la tienda de música _**Thestrall**_, es una tienda que su padre hizo luego del fin de la segunda guerra, ya que tenía miedo de abrirla antes y de que los alemanes le hicieran algo, porque su familia era judía, yo nací el 5 de septiembre de 1940, años antes de que la segunda guerra acabara, yo fui una de las principales razones para que la tienda no abriera hasta 5 años después, mi protección. Pasan las horas y la tienda permanece igual de vacía que siempre, aun le parece extraño que hace 2 años la tienda marchara bien y de la nada empezara a empeorar, su padre dice que desde que conoció a los Weasley la tienda se fue a pique, siempre ha dicho que los pelirrojos son hijos del diablo, que por algo son rojos.

Terry mientras practica con el violín bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, no deja de esperar que el reloj avance y den las 3 de la tarde, solo faltan 2 minutos y será libre para ver el telescopio de su amigo y si es posible pasar toda la tarde con el hablando de sus nuevos libros, le costó mucho pero compro 2 libros sobre astronomía y física nuclear, ambos los esconde de su padre que no apoya la ciencia.

-Me voy papá, ya son las 2 y no quiero llegar tarde, ¿Me prestas las llaves del auto?

El señor Boot da un bufido y va hacia su escritorio para sacar las llaves de su auto, hay veces que su hijo es un completo extraño para él, pero sabe que es algo completamente normal en la pubertad.-Toma hijo y ten cuidado

De Cheltenham a Oxford hay una hora de diferencia en automóvil y 2 si se va en transporte público, por suerte para él, su familia cuenta con un automóvil y el con un permiso de conducir, así que solo hará una hora de viaje y llegara a tiempo a La Madriguera, Ron le había dicho hace tiempo que a su casa la llamaban así porque no eran los únicos que vivían ahí, detrás de las paredes y en el jardín habían varias comadrejas, nombraron a su casa así como una especie de unión con aquellos animales, ya que eran muy parecidos a las comadrejas, no se cansaban de reproducirse.

Cuando por fin llego y toco la puerta se encontró con un pelinegro que nunca antes había visto en su vida, por unos instantes pensó que se equivoco de casa, pero al ver la estructura de la casa y una comadreja saliendo detrás de un árbol supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, volvió a dirigirle una mirada al mucho de gafas redondas y ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Soy Potter, ¿Eres el amigo de Percy?- el ojiverde se le quedo mirando aun con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro, a Terry le pareció agradable y estiro su mano para presentarse.

-Soy Boot, y si soy el amigo de Percy, ¿Esta aquí?- estrecharon sus manos y el tal Potter le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, iba con una chamarra de cuero y el cabello negro hecho un nido de pájaros, parecía una especie de ladrón.

La casa seguía igual como la última vez que la había visto, aun podía sentir la presencia de Potter detrás de su persona, cuando volteo de nuevo para devolverle la mirada escucho pasos viniendo de la escalera, era Ron Weasley.

-Hola Terry, no te esperaba tan pronto, pero olvide que eras igual de anticuado que mi hermano, siempre puntuales- Ron era una persona muy carismática y optimista, le caía muy bien a pesar de no hablar tan seguido, hablaban de música, era lo que más los unía, a Ron por gusto y a el por fuerza.- El vago de ahí es mi amigo, vive aquí con nosotros, ¿No te lo había mencionado antes?

-Pues si es así, no lo recuerdo, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza sobre la tienda y todo eso- no sentía la confianza necesaria para hablar frente a ese extraño moreno, y al parecer este se dio cuenta de que no iba a hablar frente a él, por eso decidió pararse e irse, pero ambos olvidaron el mayor defecto de los Weasley: tenían la percepción e intuición de una patata.

-¿Es sobre tu padre?, vamos Terry no te deprimas, si hablas con tu padre estoy seguro de que dejara de fastidiarte con eso de los instrumentos- maldito chismoso, fue el único pensamiento que invadió la mente de Terry Boot durante los 5 minutos de conversación que tuvo con Ronald, el chico Potter se fue y no lo volvió a ver hasta horas después.

Percy y el habían pasado horas hablando sobre el nuevo telescopio y haciendo planes para usarlo un día de estos, habían comentado los libros y cuando ya habían dado las 6 de la tarde, Terry había decidió declinar la invitación a cenar e irse a su casa, no quería enfurecer a su madre, esta odiaba que comiera en lugares extraños para ella. Mientras bajaban las escaleras comentando sobre unos detalles de unos libros que vieron hace unos días, escucharon el grito de Ronald.

-Sabes que ya estoy harto Harry, yo no quiero hacer eso con mi vida, eres mi amigo, pero ya no puedo más

No escucharon la respuesta de Potter, pero si el grito lleno de furia de Ron.

-¡No quiero ser tu puta sombra maldito idiota!

Luego escucharon la voz de Potter gritando que se largaba y al final el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un golpe y recibiendo fuertes patadas, ambos bajaron corriendo el resto de las escaleras y vieron a Ron sentado en el sofá son las manos en la cabeza, tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Por qué peleaste con él?- pregunto Percy mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y se cruzaba de brazos, su hermano menor guardo silencio unos instantes y le dirigió una mirada breve.

-Le he dicho que no quiero trabajar con él y no se lo ha tomado bien – Ron se veía bastante triste por la pelea con ese chico, me dio un poco de pena por él y le puse una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo, el me vio y fue como si cara se iluminara de nuevo- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Terry?

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

Nunca imagine que su pregunta me cambiaria la vida por completo, cuando me levante esta mañana del 10 de enero de 1960 jamás pensé que sucedería todo esto, yo vi este día como normal, ni siquiera mi calendario le vio algo interesante. Mi vida cambio a partir de ese favor, y todavía me pregunto si fue para bien o para mal.

_Podría darme cuchillazos aquí en el...corazón.____  
__Por lo menos sufriría por alguna razón.____  
__Por la calle gritaría____  
__¡soy un huevón!___


	3. Your Mother Should Know

_The Beatles: Your Mother Should Know_

_Levantémonos y bailemos una canción____  
__Que fue Hito antes de que vuestra madre naciera____  
__Aunque naciera hace mucho, mucho tiempo____  
__Vuestra madre debe saberla____  
__Vuestra madre debe saberla____  
__Cantémosla otra vez___

_10 de enero de 1960_

Zacharias Smith nació el 10 de mayo de 1942, el día de las madres, para su madre fue uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, un pequeñín que era idéntico al hombre que tanto amaba en aquella época de guerra, el hombre que le dio otra hija 2 años después, su pequeña Hannah es una dulce niña rubia de ojos azules, muy parecida a su hermano mayor. Para la señora Smith su vida era perfecta y de ensueño, hasta que todo se arruino en 1945, cuando su marido se llevo todo el dinero que tenían ahorrado y se fue, nunca más lo volvió a ver mucho menos sus hijos, los cuales crecieron sin padre.

La familia Smith eran un grupo de los más fieles católicos en la iglesia, en Bristol no había familia más devota que la Smith, todo el mundo decía que ellos hace mucho ya se habían asegurado su lugar en los brazos de Dios y la señora Smith quería creer que en verdad se había ganado un lugar ahí, ya que a nadie le agradan las madres solteras, por eso iba todos los días a la iglesia después del trabajo dispuesta a rezar hasta que le sangraran las rodillas, pero ella nunca iba sola, siempre la acompañaban sus hijos. A los cuales les enseño a rezar y saber castigarse cuando obraban mal, no quería que sus hijos se volvieran seres pecaminosos como su padre.

Para su hijo mayor la vida era como una vieja canción, una canción que su madre se sabía al derecho y al revés, porque no había otra persona que conociera más de la vida que la madre de Zacharias Smith, el joven rubio admiraba a su madre porque era una mujer muy trabajadora y leal, especialmente con la Iglesia del señor. A él le gustaba ir a la Iglesia, la sentía como un segundo hogar, donde podría decirse sus pensamientos sin que nadie lo castigara, lamentablemente el tenia el deber moral de castigarse luego de revelar sus secretos más pecaminosos y que lo llevarían al infierno. Trabajaba junto a su madre en una panadería, ambos se encargaban de hornear y decorar los pasteles para fiestas, le agrada su trabajo porque le gustaba dibujar y lo hacía muy bien. Lo malo es que no ganaban demasiado dinero y lo poco que tenían se iba para pagar el instituto a Hannah, hace un tiempo que Zacharias había decidido dejar de estudiar para que así su hermana llegara a la universidad y fuera una mujer con futuro, pero el dinero se acababa y tenían que conseguir algo pronto.

-Hola Zacharias, ¿Cómo estás?- Anthony Goldstein era un joven de 20 años de cabello rizado marrón y ojos azules, era muy agradable y se veían todos los domingos en la Iglesia, porque su familia también era muy devota- ¿Ya mejoro tu problema?

-Estoy mal y aun no ganamos el suficiente dinero, ya no se qué hacer – al parecer no eran los únicos con escasos ahorros, pues su jefe tampoco les había dado mucho de sueldo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anthony sonrió mostrando sus dientes algo amarillentos, parecía que tenía una muy buena noticia que dar, pero antes de pronunciar algo de su bolsillo del pantalón saco una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, y mientras la alisaba en una mesa no dejaba de sonreír y decir lo genial que era.- Mi tío es dueño de un negocio y busca a un joven fuerte y sin empleo que lo ayude en 2 turnos, uno de 7 a 12 y otro de 10 a 5, ¿Qué te parece?

Al leer el folleto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de una forma bastante cómica y boquear considerablemente, ese era el peor trabajo que le habían ofrecido en su vida, Anthony debió haber pensado que estaba desesperado, y era verdad pero no al punto de venderse.

-¿Estas bromeando?, yo no voy a bailar gogo dentro de una jaula en ese bar, ¡No estoy tan urgido! – El muy tonto se había puesto a reír durante 5 minutos, incluso ya estaba llorando de la risa.- Búrlate, me da igual, no voy a bailar

-¿Bailar?, por favor no soy ningún ciego o imbécil, tu lo único que bailas es la vieja música de tu madre, el empleo que te busque es en una cafetería en la mañana y de barman en la noche, serás un héroe.

-¿Qué es un barman?- pregunto el joven rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido, el trabajo de la cafetería le sonaba bien pero eso de barman lo desconocía, tal vez así se les llamaba a los hombres que bailaban en las jaulas pero se vendían.- Deja de verme así, no soy un mono- Su amigo lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta y una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, que se veía muy falsa y estrafalaria.

-Tú sí que no has vivido la vida

-Mi madre ya me ha dicho los horrores y lo bueno de la vida, ya viví todo lo que vale la pena- le sonrió con suficiencia mientras se ponía a limpiar una mesa, mientras Anthony se le quedaba viendo.

-Ella conoce los horrores y lo bueno de su vida, ¿Tú conoces lo bueno y malo de la tuya?, ¿Has hecho algo sin que ella te lo diga?

Por más duro y extraño que parezca, el no conocía muchas cosas por sus propios ojos, todo se lo había dicho su madre o lo había oído por accidente, realmente no había vivido su vida, nunca ha salido de Bristol y jamás saldrá.

-Mi madre no te tiene que importar y estábamos hablando del empleo que me conseguiste con tu tío, ¿Qué es un barman?- el ojiazul se mostro avergonzado y procedió a contarle lo que hace un barman y como se hace, solo había un pequeño problema con el dichoso trabajo- Tendré que ir hasta Cirencester y no tengo dinero ni auto

-No te preocupes, yo te llevare

-¿Todos los días?

-Solo serán martes, jueves y sábados no seas exagerado, además aprovecho para ver a mi tío- tenía que pensar muy bien esa decisión, no podía decir que si sin antes haberlo consultado con su madre, quería saber su opinión sobre su posible trabajo como mesero de día y barman de noche.- Te llamo luego y te digo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Perfecto y si aceptas, empezarías mañana, el 11 de enero, no olvides avisarme sobre tu decisión- Esperaba que su madre estuviera de acuerdo, porque la paga seria el triple de lo que gana en la panadería, y con menos días de trabajo.

Siguieron platicando durante varias horas en la panadería, hasta que anocheció y Anthony se fue a su casa, a pesar de que se ofreció a llevarlos a él y a su madre a su casa, ella no acepto alegando que ese muchacho le daba mala espina, la señora Smith decía lo mismo de todos los amigos de Zacharias.

_Animaos y cantadme una canción____  
__Que fue éxito antes de que vuestra madre naciera____  
__Aunque naciera hace mucho, mucho tiempo____  
__Vuestra madre debe saberla____  
__Vuestra madre debe saberla___

Su casa era de 1 piso y demasiado pequeña, pero muy acogedora y bonita, Hannah y su madre compartían una habitación, mientras que Zacharias tenía una para él solo, lo cual le daba cierta privacidad para sus pensamientos y castigarse por ello. Cuando llegaron por fin a su hogar, Hannah ya estaba dormida con un rosario en sus manos, ella iba a una escuela católica al igual que él fue a una a su edad, todo porque su madre quería que tuvieran una educación de gente decente. Mientras cenaban el joven decidió que era el mejor momento para sacar el tema de una buena vez, entre más rápido mejor.

-Mamá, te quería decir que he conseguido un empleo- su madre dejo el tenedor a medio camino y le dirigió una mirada indicándole que continuara- Pues para eso fue Anthony hoy, su tío le dijo que había una vacante en su negocio y me lo ha ofrecido, ¿Qué opinas?

Su madre lo observo durante un par de minutos, tenía una ceja alzada y lo miraba circunspecta, el tiempo paso y su madre siguió sin decir una sola palabra, el ya estaba listo para volver a hablar cuando su madre dio un suspiro, ahora ya tenía las palabras.- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?, espero que no sea nada que tenga que ver con alcohol o alguno de esos centros de perdición y lujuria, mi amiga me conto que su hija es mesera es un bar, ¡Es horrible!

La sonrisa del rostro de Zacharias se fue apagando poco a poco, la mitad de su trabajo era en un bar y la otra mitad en una cafetería, y Anthony le había dicho que era todo o nada y el tenía que hacer algo si quería la aceptación de su madre- Es de mesero es una cafetería y ganare muy bien, te lo aseguro mamá

-Bien, te creo, ¿Cómo se llama la cafetería?

Lo malo del trabajo, a parte del hecho del alcohol era el horrible nombre que tenía, parecía más de un burdel de la mala muerte lleno de prostitución y curiosamente eso era de noche.- Se llama la Gatita Blanca, pero no te dejes llevar por el nombre, es un negocio honesto

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?, parece de un cabaret o de mujerzuelas, ¿Estás seguro de que es decente?- Zacharias pensó en que para ser la primera vez que mentía en toda su vida, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, solo necesitaba mentir un poco más y ya, su madre no sabría jamás el verdadero trabajo que hacia.- Puedes confiar en mi

-Es decente mamá, y por cierto esta en Cirencester – observo como su madre abría la boca para protestar, pero él se adelanto- Antes de que digas algo, Anthony se ofreció a llevarme y traerme, será un trabajo de 3 días, aunque tendrá más horas, ¿Estás de acuerdo en que acepte?

La madre de Zacharias estaba pensando en que su hijo era un ángel y que al parecer sabia juntarse con gente que pudiera ayudarlos, o al menos darles un empujoncito en lo económico, eso estaba muy bien. Ese dichoso trabajo estaba muy lejos, lo más probable es que no pudiera ir a visitar a su hijo. –Claro que si hijo, me alegra ver que tienes buenas amistades, pero no te parece que está muy lejos, son 50 minutos en auto

-Ya te dije que él me llevara y me traerá, no es para tanto y Anthony es un buen amigo, creí que no te agradaba

-No es eso hijo, es que no me parecía tan devoto a nuestro señor

La cena continuo sin mayores noticias, hablaron sobre la panadería y el nuevo trabajo del joven rubio, su madre al principio se había molestado por las horas de trabajo d de la mañana, ¡Ese hombre era un explotador!, después de una discusión sobre el horrible jefe que tendría, ambos se fueron a dormir. La habitación de Zacharias era la más pequeña, y estaba pintada de un amarillo canario, había cuadros de la ultima cena y de Jesús, todos cortesía de su santa madre. Decidió ir a la sala para ver si su madre estaba ahí y como no estaba, tomo el teléfono para llamarle a Anthony y comunicarle de su noticia, este se alegro mucho de que fuera a trabajar en los negocios de su tío, y le dijo que fuera puntual, que lo esperaría a fuera de su casa a las 6:00am.

_11 de enero de 1960_

Se levanto con un gran ánimo a pesar de que apenas eran las 5:30 de la mañana, pero tendría que darse prisa y arreglarse pronto si no quería que Anthony se fuera sin él, por eso decidió ponerse sus mejores ropas, una camisa azul que según su madre combinaba perfecto con sus ojos y un pantalón negro, lucia presentable. Su madre le dio un gran desayuno, alegando que necesitaría muchas fuerzas para durar todo el día y noche.

Ya eran las 6 y ahí estaba esperándole su amigo Anthony Goldstein, el trayecto fue largo pero muy divertido, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, y cuando por fin llegaron vieron la dichosa cafetería/bar, era un lugar bastante amplio con varias mesas redondas, tenía un aspecto intelectual o psicodélico, era un poco de ambos, te daba la sensación de que flotabas, pero tal vez se debía al incienso de la habitación.

-Vamos a que conozcas a mi tío, le hable muy bien de ti, estoy seguro de que dará el empleo

Fueron hasta una puerta que estaba cerca de la cocina, entraron y Zacharias pudo ver el despacho del tío de Anthony, era muy elegante, como esas familias aristocráticas.

-Te presento a mi tío, Severus Snape- tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el famoso tío había llegado, era un hombre como de 40 años y cabello negro y algo grasoso, como si fuera alguna especia de indigente y ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿Qué clase de nariz era esa?, ¿_Eso_ era su nariz?

-Soy Severus Snape, ¿Tu eres Zacharias Smith?

-Ajá, perdón, soy Zacharias Smith mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío- vio como el hombre se iba a sentar en su silla detrás de su bello escritorio, mientras ordenaba sus papeles, Anthony le dijo que se sentara, luego de un rato, por fin Snape hablo.

-En primer lugar, puedes decirme Snape, nada de señor que me incomoda, y en segundo lugar, no me gusta mezclar a la gente que trabaja en la cafetería con la que trabaja en el bar, pero por mi sobrino hare una excepción, así que no me defraudes

El hombre a pesar de ser feo, tenía una pose altiva e imponente, su sola mirada te pedía a gritos que no lo contradijeras y que fueras un sumiso, y Zacharias no se negaría, le tenía miedo a ese hombre.- No lo defraudare señor, se lo juro por Dios

-Bien, toma un delantal y ve a tomar las ordenes, en un segundo ira alguien a explicarte tus labores.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que había llegado, y no había hecho mucho la verdad, todo era muy tranquilo, no había muchos clientes y todos o ya habían ordenado o ya tenían su comida, jamás pensó que su trabajo fuera aburrido, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que esto era una cafetería, para el trabajo que debía prepararse era para el de barman, el no sabía de bebidas alcohólicas, pero lo poco que Anthony le había explicado en el camino se le grabo, solo tenía que confiar en su memoria.

Eran las 9:20 cuando vio aparecer a un grupo bastante extraño y ruidoso, el más alto y fornido era un pelirrojo de ojos azules, la chica era una castaña de ojos marrones y por último, con una cara de furia extrema y farfullando varios insultos, venia un moreno de gafas con ojos verdes, era el único del trío que lucía de mal humor, el pelirrojo lucia nervioso y la chica muy divertida por las expresiones de ambos. Cuando fue a tomarles la orden, pudo escuchar varios insultos del moreno que a su parecer odiaba.

-Maldito niño estúpido, ojala se le rompa el cuello

Ese tipo sí que era un enfermo de primera o probablemente algún tipo de asesino serial que disfruta matando niños, no soporto más y antes de que el pelirrojo terminara de ordenar, rezo por su vida y la del resto de los niños del mundo, eso causa la risa del pelirrojo y la castaña, pero la furia del moreno.

-¿Eso es todo?, me voy

Salió corriendo de esa mesa, no necesitaba a ningún loco persiguiéndole por ahí, tras dejarles la comida se dispuso a leer el libro que le había dado Anthony, _"Cómo preparas cocteles y demás bebidas", _era un ejemplar muy interesante, hoy había aprendido a identificar una botella de whisky. Pasaron 10 minutos en silencio, y cuando se dirigía al baño pudo ver entrar a un joven de cabello negro y ojos pardos acompañado de un joven rubio de ojos grises, ¡Parecía un angelito!

Los vio entrar al despacho de Snape, el mayor lucia preocupado en cambio el menor lucia tan alegre, tal vez era el hijo de Snape o algo así. 5 minutos después escucho la puerta del despacho abrirse abruptamente y vio como el pequeño rubio se dirigía hacia él, estaba rojo del coraje:

-Maldito cabron suertudo, ¡Muérete ¡

Le dio un empujón y le tiro todos los platos que llevaba encima, ¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso?, el nunca lo había visto en su vida. Se agacho a recoger los pedazos de los platos rotos, pero escucho el grito de Snape.

-Pagaras por eso muchacho

¡Lo que le faltaba!, ahora pagaba por los destrozos de otro, su día había comenzado a ir mal todo por culpa de ese rubio loco, volvió a escuchar la voz aun más llena de furia, se levanto cuidadosamente y lo vio frente al moreno loco, ambos gritándose un montón de insultos.

-¿Otra vez te veo cuatro ojos?, ¿Me sigues o qué?

-Maldito mocoso loco, yo llegue primero, tú me sigues

-Más quisieras

El muchachito rubio fue alejado del moreno loco por el joven de ojos pardos que lo acompañaba, mientras que el moreno era sujetado por sus amigos para evitar que se lanzara a golpear al niñito impertinente. El pensó que su trabajo en la cafetería seria aburrido, pero al parecer se equivoco, había visto una pelea con 2 locos psicóticos, esperaba que en el bar fuera distinto.

_Cantémosla otra vez, da da da da da____  
__Aunque naciera hace mucho, mucho tiempo____  
__Vuestra madre debe saberla____  
__Vuestra madre debe saberla_


	4. Music to watch girls by

_Andy Williams: Music to watch girls by_

_The boys watch the girls while the girls watch the boys who watch the girls go by_

_Eye to eye_

_They solemnly convene to make the scene_

_10 de enero de 1960_

Tropezó con un zapato en cuanto se puso de pie, Ron tenía alguna especie de obsesión con los zapatos, siempre los dejaba botados por todos lados y se compraba todos los días un par nuevo, ¡Joder! Que ni siquiera su madre y Ginny tenían tantos zapatos como él.

-¿Por qué todos los putos días me tengo que encontrar con un zapato tuyo?- pregunto lanzo el dichoso zapato a la cama de su amigo

-Harry, no puedo evitarlo, no sé dónde ponerlos- dijo el pelirrojo, todavía adormilado- Además no es para tanto, tampoco te mataste

Harry no se pudo haber matado con la caída por culpa de ese zapato, pero sí que le entraban unas ganas de matar a su amigo por culpa de sus horribles zapatos.

-No me mate, pero odio tener que levantarme todos los días y tropezarme con un zapato tuyo- explico levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus anteojos

-Vamos amigo, tranquilízate, ¿Hoy saldremos a desayunar?- pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro y lanzándole una almohada- No tengo ganas de oír sermones de mi madre y Percy, ¡Es terrible!- dijo con un escalofrió, Ron Weasley odiaba los discursos de su madre y su hermano sobre la importancia de un trabajo decente.

-¿Prefieres perderte el excelente desayuno de tu madre que oír sobre empleos?- pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas- Si tanto te molesta oírla hablar de eso, ignórala

Ron asintió y tomo una toalla para ir directo al baño.

-Tratare- le llamo, ya en la ducha

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto tu madre dejara de acosarte para que consigas un empleo- y con eso Harry salió de la habitación para ir al baño de abajo.

Harry se dirigió al segundo baño de la casa de los Weasley, era un poco más pequeño, pero aun así muy útil, el único problema es que estaba muy cerca de la habitación de Ginny. La muchacha no le caía mal, es solo que a veces lo incomodaba con su presencia, es como si fuera una especie de fan y acosadora sexual al mismo tiempo. Era perturbador. Cuando por fin acabo de ducharse y vestirse, bajo a comedor y ahí encontró a la señora Weasley y Ginny haciendo el desayuno, el señor Weasley leyendo el Profeta, a Percy leyendo un libro, a Ron atragantándose con una salchicha y los gemelos dormidos dentro de su plato de avena. Lo mismo de siempre. Se sirvió café y se dispuso a comer para poder salir con Ron y Hermione, la cual estaba haciendo prácticas en un bufet de abogados muy reconocido.

-Harry-llamó Ron a su amigo con voz nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, pero será como a las 6, es que quiero que vayamos con Hermione a comer a su casa, ¿Iras?- Ron esperaba que su amigo no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo ya que no quería que empezaran su discusión tan temprano, ni siquiera ha acabado de desayunar.

-Claro que iremos, me encanta la comida de la señora Granger- dijo Harry con una alegre sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada furiosa de la señora Weasley- Aunque no cocina también como usted señora Weasley, usted es fantástica

-Gracias querido, que honesto eres

El desayuno continuo sin más conversación, ya que una característica de la pintoresca familia Weasley era que cada vez que comían algo, no existía nada más que lo que estaba saboreando, esa familia era muy especial respecto a la comida, casi nadie hablaba, lo único que hacían era enfocarse en los sabores que probaban.

Pero las rutinas de vez en cuando cambian.

-Hoy vendrá Terry y espero que lo traten bien- dijo Percy sin despegar la mirada de su libro ni un segundo, los señores Weasley se sonrieron, Ginny obtuvo un brillo acosador en los ojos, Ron continuo comiendo y los gemelos se miraron entre ellos- Fred, George, ni se les ocurra hacer una de sus payasadas frente, cerca, alrededor, sobre o detrás de mi amigo, ¿De acuerdo?

Los gemelos solo se sonrieron aun mas, ya estaban planeando algo contra el amigo de Percy, ¡De nuevo!, pero como pasa casi siempre, la señora Weasley saca su impresionante rodillo para amasar, y lo uso para amenazar.

Un día típico en la familia Weasley.

Harry Potter tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de mascotas de Hagrid, el cual también era un veterinario y tenía una extraña obsesión con los animales exóticos y curiosamente ilegales. Ese trabajo lo consiguió cuando tenía los 11 años y andaba en búsqueda de alimentos, el viejo Hagrid lo encontró y le ofreció una comida decente, pero Harry siempre ha poseído un gran orgullo, incluso desde pequeño, por eso se ofreció a ayudarlo a cambio de una comida.

Y a pesar de que Hagrid no sabía ni calentar agua, Harry se comía todo, cuando por fin conoció a los Weasley, fue feliz cada vez que lo invitaban a comer, y fue aun más feliz cuando se fue a vivir con ellos a los 13, nunca dejo el trabajo que Hagrid le dio, ahora ya no le daba comida sino dinero.

-¿Hoy vas a ir a trabajar?-preguntó Ron mientras veía la televisión

-Iré a pedir un préstamo a Hagrid, mi motocicleta necesita unos cambios

-Perfecto, yo te esperare aquí, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer- estaba claro que Ron Weasley era un perfecto perezoso

-Y luego te quejas de que piensen que eres flojo- se burlo Harry lanzándole a su amigo pelirrojo un cojín.

Salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su motocicleta ya estaba ahí en el jardín delantero, mientras se metía las manos en la chamarra para buscar las llaves, vio como la vecina lo saludaba de lejos con una bonita sonrisa, era una chica de su edad, una rubia de cabello rizado y ojos azules, muy guapa. Era Lavender Brown, una joven que andaba tras su mejor amigo, pero el solo la ignoraba, lastima, Lavender tiene una ¡gran! retaguardia.

-Adiós Harry

-Hasta luego- no pudo evitar dirigirle una rápido mirada al cuerpo de la rubia, definitivamente tenía un gran trasero, aunque un poco caído. El azul le favorecía.

Le gustaba sentir el aire en la cara cuando conducía a toda velocidad en la moto, era una sensación muy liberadora y gratificante, ir a máxima velocidad era una de las mejores cosas de su vida, de hecho, el creía que lo bueno de la vida estaba cuando ibas a máxima velocidad, porque te daba la sensación de adrenalina y alegría absoluta, algo que no se conseguía cuando ibas lento por la vida, ir al máximo evitaba que vieras mucho el camino, evitaba que vieras que te va a romper, pero a veces, solo a veces era mejor no saberlo.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando llego a la tienda de mascotas, dejo su moto en la parte de enfrente del negocio, donde pudiera vigilarla, abrió la puerta y se coloco el sombrero que era el único uniforme, un gorro estúpidamente enorme con una lechuza blanca parada, era algo ridículo, pero Hagrid lo amaba.

-Buenos días Harry, llegaste algo temprano- aunque era un hombre realmente enorme, en realidad era tan adorable como un osito de peluche, un poco tosco, pero una muy buena persona.

-Es cierto, creo que desperté con ánimos de trabajar hoy, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Pues limpia las jaulas de los conejos y alimenta a las serpientes

-Muy bien

Se acerco a las jaulas de los conejos y se puso a limpiarlas, detestaba a esos animales, tal vez sea porque fueron el primer animal que toco al entrar a esa tienda, y tal vez porque fue el primer animal en darle una gran mordida, eran los animales más tramposos del mundo. Como siempre se llevo varios rasguños mientras sacaba a los conejos. Son horribles

Las serpientes eran otro tema, sentía que ellas eran las únicas que lo entendían, se veían tan sigilosas, elegantes y peligrosas, que le encantaban, soñaba que algún día el tendría una y sería la más bella de todas las serpientes del mundo.

Ya era la una de la tarde cuando acabo de hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, se suponía que su turno acaba a las 3, pero lo más seguro es que saliera antes, si es que no entraba nadie al local. "Mierda", pensó Harry con furia cuando vio a entrar a una joven rubia de cabellos cortos y grandes ojos azules, de piel pálida y muy encantadora, tenía un abrigo blanco que combinaba perfecto con su piel y cabello.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano para saludar a Harry, este se la estrecho sin dudar

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?

La joven rubia se quedo mirando los ojos verdes del moreno, le resultaban bastantes hermosos y misteriosos, como un bosque prohibido, lleno de peligros. Se sonrojo mientras soltaba la mano de Harry como si el simple contacto la quemara, y es que era cierto, ese hombre tenía la mano hirviendo.

_Which is the name of the game_

_Watch the guy watch the dame_

_On any street in town_

_Up and down_

_And over and across_

_Romance is boss _

-Mi hermana esta de cumpleaños hoy, así que pensé en comprarle una mascota, la ultima que tuvo fue hace años- exclamo la chica aun sonrojada, le dio una mirada al lugar y se acerco a una lechuza

-¿Y qué animales le gustan a su hermana? – Pregunto el moreno mientras se ponía detrás de la joven, le gustaban las rubias y pelirrojas, las rubias eran dulces y cálidas, en cambio las pelirrojas eran pura pasión desenfrenada.- ¿Lechuzas?

-Oh, no, para nada, tal vez un conejo

-¿Conejo?, pero si son horribles

-Claro que no, solo míralos- dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciar a un conejo de manchas negras, -Astoria los adora, a todos los animales en general, pero los conejos son sus favoritos, especialmente los blancos

-Pues yo los detesto, especialmente a los blancos- sonrió mientras veía a la joven reír sobre los gustos que tenia respecto a los conejos- ¿Y tú eres?

-Yo soy Daphne Greengrass, un placer conocerte- una vez más se habían estrechado las manos ese día, Daphne era guapa y agradable- ¿Y tú eres?

-Potter, Harry Potter, el placer es mío- tomo la mano de Daphne con delicadeza y le dio un suave beso mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Creo que me llevare al conejo blanco, lo va a amar

-Eso espero, sería una pena volver a tener al conejo aquí

Luego de explicarle a Daphne sobre el cuidado de conejos y darle un par de cosas como el alimento y juguetes, por fin fue hora de que Daphne se marchara con el conejo en brazos, mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta, le dio una tarjeta a Harry, era de un club, "La Gatita Blanca".

-Te anote atrás mi número telefónico- le dio una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo - Ya sabes, por si te interesa

-Ya veremos

Ya eran las 2:40 cuando se volvió a quedar solo en la tienda, mientras veía la tarjeta que le había dado Daphne, ¿Ella trabaja ahí? O ¿Va muy seguido?, la tarjeta tenía a un gato blanco en un fondo negro y otros colores, parecían luces de una discoteca. Tal vez debería ir con Ron y Hermione, hace mucho que no va a divertirse.

-Harry, muchacho, ¿Por qué no te has ido?- ese era el buen Hagrid que había despertado de su siesta

-Pues se supone que duro hasta las 3, y aun faltan 20 minutos

-Oh, pues vete ya, no creo que nadie más venga

-Ok, gracias Hagrid

Llego a casa de los Weasley y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, tal vez un sándwich, mientras se preparaba de almorzar escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, pensó en ir a abrir y dejar su sándwich intacto, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, la comida que no tenía las manos de nadie puestas se lo podía comer cualquiera, pero no dejaban de insistir, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejo a su comida en la mesa mientras abría.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a un joven alto, como de su misma edad y altura, aunque un poco más delgado, era un rubio de cabello rizado y de ojos color miel, bastante atractivo y con una pinta de intelectual que no lo hacía ver pomposo e imbécil como a Percy, muy guapo. Vio como el chico veía la casa como si estuviera buscando algo, se veía confundido, "curioso" pensó con una sonrisa interna,

_Guy's __talk_

_Girl talk_

_It happens everywhere_

_Eyes watch_

_Girls walk_

_With tender loving care _

-Soy Potter, ¿Eres el amigo de Percy?- el ojiverde se le quedo mirando aún con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro, a Terry le pareció agradable y estiro su mano para presentarse.

-Soy Boot, y si soy el amigo de Percy, ¿Esta aquí?- estrecharon sus manos y Harry le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar. No entendía como ese chico era amigo de alguien como Percy, simplemente era rarísimo.

Se quedo viendo la espalda del joven de ojos dorados, hasta que escucho pasos desde las escaleras y vio la corpulenta figura de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Terry, no te esperaba tan pronto, pero olvide que eras igual de anticuado que mi hermano, siempre puntuales- Ron se acerco a Boot con una gran sonrisa y vio como lo obligaba a sentarse- El vago de ahí es mi amigo, vive aquí con nosotros, ¿No te lo había mencionado antes?

-Pues si es así, no lo recuerdo, últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza sobre la tienda y todo eso- sintió la mirada del chico rubio y supo que no se sentía cómodo con su presencia, por eso prefirió irse antes de que se pusiera aun más incomodo con la presencia de ambos. Se dirigió a la cocina por su sándwich y para su mala suerte, su comida había desaparecido, ¡Mierda!, nunca debió de dejar su pobre sándwich solo y perdido.

Volvió a buscar todo para prepararse otro, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera o peor aún, ¡Que le robaran de nuevo el sándwich! Cuando ya tenía todo listo, escucho el grito de Ron llamándolo desde la sala.

-Harry, ven tengo que hablar contigo

Cuando llego a la sala se sentó en un sillón individual mientras observaba a su mejor amigo de toda la vida retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo y sudando terriblemente.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?

-¿Recuerdas lo de la banda?

Claro que lo recordaba, desde niños el sueño de ambos era tener su propia banda de rock y ser increíblemente famosos.

-Claro que si, ¿Qué sucede con eso?

-No quiero formar una banda

Esas 5 palabras destruyeron todo el mundo de Harry James Potter Evans, porque una de las pocas cosas reales que tenía en su vida, aparte del amor incondicional de los Weasley, era que su mejor amigo y el formarían el mejor grupo de rock de Inglaterra, se casarían con gemelas o mejores amigas y ambos apadrinarían al primogénito de cada uno, pero ahora esos sueños se habían esfumado, se quedo en silencio un largo rato, tenso por la idea de perder su futuro, Ron ni se entero.

-He conseguido un empleo, es en una tienda de deportes- dijo Ron sonriendo como nunca y moviendo sus manos de una manera frenética, de una manera emocionada- Durante los fines de semana iré a un entrenamiento para buscar trabajo como jugador profesional de futbol, ¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué, que opinaba?, que toda esa mierda de ser jugador profesional nunca funcionaria, Ron sabia jugar bien, pero no tanto como para jugar en un equipo profesional, formar su banda era el sueño de ambos, lo único en lo que triunfarían.

_It's keeping track of the pack_

_Watching them watching back_

_That makes the world go round_

_What's that sound?_

_Each time you hear a loud collective sigh _

_Their making music to watch girls by _

-Creí que nuestro sueño era formar una banda Ron, siempre lo ha sido, ¿Qué cambio?- exclamo el moreno con la voz dolida, como si su amigo le hubiera hecho la peor traición, y en parte era cierto, Ron se encargo de romper el sueño de Harry.

-Eso era cuando teníamos 11 años, la gente cambia y yo lo he hecho, me gusta la música, pero no para trabajar toda mi vida en ello

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No grites Harry y hazme el favor de sentarte

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se puso de pie y empezó gritar, se volvió a sentar y respiro 3 veces.

-Se fue un tonto a no decirte, pero ya no podía oír más sobre tus planes para la "banda"

-Somos amigos, los mejores amigos- se puso de pie y lo señalo con el dedo índice mientras le gritaba- Se suponía que haríamos una banda juntos

-Sabes que ya estoy harto Harry, yo no quiero hacer eso con mi vida, eres mi amigo, pero ya no puedo más- grito el pelirrojo con la cara igual que su cabello y escupiendo saliva con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Harry se limpio la saliva de Ron que le había caído en el rostro y con un susurro lleno de furia y rencor dijo.

-Siempre quisiste ser cantante, como yo

Esas fueron las palabras equivocadas, ya que hicieron que el chico Weasley le diera un puñetazo justo en el estomago al moreno, el cual lo dejo sin aire por breves instantes.

-¡No quiero ser tu puta sombra maldito idiota!

-Vete… a la mierda…..cabrón

Sin importarle que apenas podía respirar, se fue arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, tomo su bufanda y salió de La Madriguera dando un gran portazo, escucho las patadas que le dio su amigo a la puerta, pero sin importarle nada salió de ahí con paso lento, esperando que el aire llenara sus pulmones.

Tal vez debería ir y buscar a Daphne, esa chica que conoció en la tienda, pero ya era muy tarde y no tenia ánimos para conducir, lo mejor era esperar a mañana e ir a buscarla.

_The boys watch the girls while the girl's watch the boys who watch the girls go by_

_Eye to eye_

_They solemnly convene to make the scene _

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_


End file.
